Azalea Town
Azalea (つつじ Tsutsuji) is a small town in North-Eastern Fiore. It is so small people travel through it without realising. It is a really poor town after a raid from a Dark Guild has left it in ruins, even so, the town goes on and counties on like nothing has happened, not letting the bad outweigh the good. Overview Azalea is a small town, booming with the vibrancy and authenticity of its populace. It is widely known throughout the constituency of North-Eastern Fiore for its thriving religious ministry, 'The Creed'. Tourists of neighbouring towns often come to observe and admire the dances and rituals they perform in testimony to their own spiritual pilgrimages. The Creed's apostles are commonly known for the ritualistic dance they discharge during their ceremonial prayers. When praising their sacred Deity, they are required to tilt hands to the right and slope heads downwards. Some foreign kids mistook it as a cool dance move so it promptly became a flashy mainstream in larger towns, which began to make people believe they were executing some slick "hip moves". The town doesn't cohere or associate much with other towns as to maintain neutral relations and uphold religious standards, however, they've never been ones to set wars on others if they so happen to do wrong on their village. They say this is because their Gods praise on the hearts of those who show honesty, kindness, peace, compassion and patience and as such, the town tries its best to run on these principles. Ironically, many of the villagers lie to each other, especially the elders and retired ministers, the younger generation being scared to disobey their Leaders and Predecessors. Although the village is governed and orchestrated by its Town Chiefs, Elders and Ministers, officials usually leave things up to the chance of their God. From the perspective of non-believers, this may come off as delusional and credulous, since sheer luck doesn't always work in one's favour. In spite of the fact that a small minority of Azalea's population is sceptical of The Creed's teachings and principles, one thing that is incontestably known for value amidst the populace is the town's most prized possession - 'The Never Stone'. The Never Stone is said to have traced back many millenniums ago in the course of history. According to The Creed's legends, some of the Azalean Gods trapped some of the magic power in the world into a stone. They named it the Never Stone, meaning that it was never meant to be used for power, that it was never to be destroyed. Legend says that if one was to destroy the Never Stone the wizards in Earthland would increase in power by over twenty times they amount they have at the moment. This would cause a lot of problems since already some Mages are powerful enough to destroy mountains, however, the Never Stone was stolen in the raid by the Dark Guild and hasn't been seen since. The village worries about what will happen if the Dark Guild was to learn of its power. Luckily, the Dark Guild doesn't own it but the Magic Council does, intending to lock it forever claiming that the town was planning of cracking it. History Trivia * This town was made just for purpose of being destroyed * Davide came up with the name * Azalea's religion (dance) is based on Kagura/Bugaka (a traditional Japanese dance) Category:Town Category:Storyline Content